


【止鼬】Eclipse月蚀

by SDRKepler



Category: Naruto
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, 止鼬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDRKepler/pseuds/SDRKepler
Summary: 鼬还不知道小孩是怎么来的。止水当然不吝赐教。（为了产生这样的剧情修改了鼬和止水的年龄）
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	【止鼬】Eclipse月蚀

“止水，仙鹤是怎么把弟弟放到妈妈肚子里的呀？”

鼬和止水并肩训练场的岩石上瘫坐着休息。二人才从一轮忍组手中休息，少年的心脏尚未从剧烈的跳动中平息。

正在喝水的止水停下了动作，鼬害羞地别过头去，耳尖透出腼腆的绯红。

鼬记得母亲是怎么把生命带到世上来的。

母亲害喜时的脸色，逐渐浮肿的双手，然后是肚子渐渐大了起来，到后来行动也变得不便，鼬贴心地替母亲担下了许多家务。

然后母亲临盆，在阵痛中蹙着眉头，抚摸着鼬的脑袋：“鼬，马上就要和弟弟见面了哦。”

几层门后传来分娩的痛苦呻吟，父亲在待产室外急切又焦灼的神情。带着婴儿的啼哭，新的生命在漫长的期待中，在痛苦中来到世上。

“弟弟是怎么进到妈妈肚子里去的呢？”鼬趴在床前，母亲在给弟弟哺乳，婴儿皱巴巴的小手捧着母亲的乳房。

“送子的仙鹤听到妈妈夜里的祈祷，于是把弟弟送到妈妈的肚子里了哦。”

“仙鹤把弟弟放到妈妈肚子里的时候，母亲会痛吗？仙鹤是用仙术把弟弟放到妈妈肚子里的吗？”天真尚存的鼬当然不满足那个神话一样的答案，一脸认真地继续追问。

弟弟吃饱了奶水，在母亲的怀里打了个奶嗝，满足地咿呀了几声。鼬从母亲怀里接过弟弟，在怀里摇晃着。母亲无奈地笑笑，用手戳了一下鼬的眉心：“下次吧，鼬...”

所以，“止水，仙鹤是怎么把弟弟放到妈妈肚子里的呀？”

于是有了开头的这个问题。鼬在其他孩子面前不常说话，却和止水很聊得来，两个早慧的少年心意相通，自然无话不聊。

止水起初有些惊讶，“鼬君已经成年了，这个还不知道吗？”

鼬没转回头来，只是用力地摇摇头，一并连着脸颊也泛起了绯红。

止水看着把涨红的脸撇到一边的鼬，凑到鼬的耳朵旁边，压低了嗓门说到：“是因为父亲和母亲行房，父亲的阳具放入母亲的阴户，母亲才会怀孕，送来小孩的是鼬君的父亲，才不是什么仙鹤哦。”

说这话时，止水的声音并没有带有任何异样，就仿佛是在回答诸如“今天天气怎样”一般。他向来认真地回答鼬的每一个问题。

两个少年凑的很近，仿佛汗湿的衣服也贴到了一起，止水说话的气流挠的鼬的耳朵痒痒的，有汗水顺着脸颊流到脖子上。夕阳的光越发暗淡下去，天空从金红过渡到苍蓝色，在林声窸窣间，两少年讨论着大人的世界，带着青涩，带着窥探和憧憬。

止水把手中的水壶递给了鼬，腾出手来温柔地把玩着他的辫子，少年的羞赧、无措，在止水面前就像一本摊开的书。

“那两个男子也能有小孩吗？”鼬转过头来，即使羞红了脸，鼬的神情还是那么认真、严肃，试图从寥寥问答中领悟。

止水用自己凉凉的手背贴着鼬发烧的脸颊，安抚着紧张的男孩：“同性之间也可以行房，只是不会孕育后代而已。鼬不用为这种问题感到害羞，这只是一种人们用来感受生命的方式而已。”

鼬微微蹭了蹭止水的手背，看着止水的眼神中带了些许扭捏，“止水，有没有...和谁做过这种事？”

止水摇了摇头：“这种事情只有和最亲密的人才能做，很遗憾，即使是能交流这样话题的人，到现在为止也只有你。”

鼬若有所思地点头，没有得到一个期待的答案，未免有点落空的遗憾。鼬仰头喝了口水平复紧张的心情，把杯子放在身边，两手撑着身下的岩石，一边定定地看着天空，东方的天幕已显出稀疏的星斗。

“如果是我和止水，也可以做这样的事吗？”沉思中的鼬忽然开口，止水有点惊讶地转过头，随即皱眉认真思考了这个问题。

“要成年了才能做这件事”，止水认真到，“等鼬成年的时候，我们再来做吧。”说完，止水顿了顿，捏着鼬的下巴，带着一点犹豫和不确定亲吻了他，鼬先是在惊吓中僵直了身体，然后抓着止水胸前的衣服，试探着回应了对方，两个少年夜色中唇齿交缠，胸膛里涌动着盲目的热情与冲动。

末了，止水主动结束了吻，郑重地说：“做爱之前都要先接吻，所以在那之前，这个就作为我们的约定吧。”二人分开时牵了银线，止水温柔地为鼬拭去。

鼬也郑重地点头到，“一言为定！”就像和止水约定下次训练一般郑重地点头。太阳的光辉真正地逝去了，两位少年收拾了忍具一同回家。黑暗中，两只汗涔涔的手心照不宣地紧紧握在一起。

止水把鼬送到了门口，在美琴的招呼中，同鼬挥手道别，看着即将进门的鼬，忽然张口喊住了他，“我们的约定，不可以忘记哦！”

鼬回头，给了止水一个坚定的眼神，向他轻轻地点头。

美琴从鼬手中接过装着忍具的包，温柔地问到：“鼬和止水约定了什么呢？”

鼬抬头微笑着回答了她：“下次一起修行的约定。”

鼬17岁生日那天没有任务，与其说是没有安排，其实是他提前把那天空了出来。

自从和止水约定后，两人并没有经常提起那个约定，他们本来心意相通，又全心全意地信赖彼此，如果一定要说有何不同，只是平日的相处中小动作更多，更加血浓于水的亲密了。

随着年龄渐长，他也逐渐意识到，当初和止水到底约定了什么不得了的东西。鼬和止水还是那个在外人面前带着两分疏远三分客气的人。尽管鼬偶尔会因为自己并不后悔而感到赤裸。

傍晚，鼬和止水像往常一样结束了忍组手训练，两人谁也没有提及那件事，鼬隐隐担心止水忘了这件事，但是潜意识告诉他，止水绝对没有忘记。今日轮到鼬巡值族地，两人匆匆在训练场道别。

结束了族地墙外的巡值，鼬正要关上大门时，背后伸出一只手抓住了他的胳膊，出乎意料的偷袭让鼬有些失去平衡，被禁锢在一个靛色族服的怀抱中，对方的嘴唇紧紧地贴在自己脸侧：“我会在在一族库房的侧门等你......”，止水似乎很紧张，抓着他的手比平时用了更大的劲，鼬浅浅地点头。止水没有再说什么，仓促地竖起两指，瞬身离开。

晚饭后，鼬带着令人脸红的认真劲细地洗了个澡，坐在床上擦干湿漉漉的头发，这时弟弟佐助出现在门口，黏人地扑过来讨哥哥陪他玩耍。

“哥哥还要出去训练吗？哥哥陪我玩嘛！”

“今晚我还有任务呢，佐助。”

“诶——可是想要哥哥陪我玩嘛.....哥哥都洗过澡了，怎么还把你喊走！”，佐助的眉毛委屈地皱了起来。

“抱歉啦，佐助，下次吧。”，像那时母亲点上自己的额头一样，鼬温柔地戳了戳弟弟的额头。

佐助鼓着腮帮子着捂住了额头。

月亮已经升上的夜空，月亮旁薄纱般的云层为其罩上了一层光晕。月色下，鼬穿着宽松的浴衣，轻易地潜入了宇智波一族的库房。

库房白日严加看守，而夜里仅仅留有轮职看守的人于此处留宿。站在侧门门口的墙上，鼬心里一惊，库房旁屋的纸门大开，今晚负责留守库房的正是止水，库房的看守并非随意轮值，此月的库房并不轮到止水家，原来止水也一直没忘，并和鼬一样早早开始准备。

鼬轻盈地落到地上，浴衣开敞的衣襟和袖子随着鼬的行动翻动。止水也没有穿族服，只是着普通的男士襦袢，从屋子里的灯火走了出来，靠在走廊的柱子上，带着轻松而愉悦的神情看着来人，鼬很少见到这么放松的止水。

鼬走到止水面前，几年过去，自己长高了很多，但是依然比止水矮上一点，恰好是微微抬头就能与之亲吻的差距。和其他宇智波族人的面相很不同，止水的样貌随他的祖父，细软的卷发，柔和的面庞，让人情不自禁地感受到亲和。

止水很自然地牵起了鼬的一只手，认真地同他对视，“如果现在鼬反悔了，也不要紧.....我们可以只是单纯地聊天！”虽然语气很轻松，但紧紧握着的手却在颤抖着，手掌炽热的温度也出卖了主人的心思。这次鼬伸手覆上了止水的，视线变得柔和，眼底仿佛有一滩漆黑的湖水，湖面水光闪烁，“我明白这个意味着什么，并且...我想和你做。”，不是愿意，是想。

止水低头吻住了鼬，和那日的约定一般，两个人还是试探多于依恋，唇舌温存地追逐，鼬抬头加深了这个吻，止水愈发用力地钳住鼬的肩膀，两个青年的吻渐渐掺杂了咬，传出啧啧的水声。

回过神来，鼬在初次亲热的晕头转向间，已经躺倒在屋子的榻榻米上，衣襟半敞开，止水的手覆上衣带，依旧带着不确定的询问望向对方，鼬撑起上半身，用一个仰头的吻回答了他。

止水从放着忍具的包包里拿出几个小罐子，有的是鼬认得的药膏，有的鼬并不认识，止水耐心地向鼬一一解释，偷偷看着对方羞红了脸却又认真严肃的神情，真是一点没变呢。即使两人都是对各种情况习以为常的忍者，但是难得在私下的场合坦诚相待，二人还是有些不知所措，不论是鼬还是止水都对接下来会发生的事情带着不安的期待。

止水从瓷罐中挖了许多油膏，“鼬君，失礼了。”眼里是温柔的调笑，嘴上说着格外客气的话，鼬也毫不示弱地回敬，“我没问题的，止水哥”，加了重音呢。

在止水含住鼬的下身的时候，鼬情不自禁地想夹住腿，却被止水的左手带着毋庸置疑的力道制止，寂静的房间里，自己喘息的声音被无限放大。

止水一边尽力用舌头抚慰鼬的前端，一边将一只沾满润滑的手指伸入后穴，试探性地按摩着穴道。止水并不急着为对方扩张，只是寻找着对方的那一点，温柔而缓慢地为对方口交。聪明的止水很快就找到穴内凸起的点，挑逗性地按压划圈，即使是善于忍耐的鼬也忍不住颤抖着发出失控的呻吟。

在鼬濒临释放的边缘时，止水吐出了鼬的下身，一边用手背拭去下巴上的液体，一边关切地询问鼬的感觉。鼬忘记当时脸红而放空的自己说了什么，随后止水换作用两根手指在穴口浅浅地试探，止水的扩张缓慢而体贴，中间不乏变着花样刺激穴道的那一点，每次重重的剐蹭和按压，前端都会泌出一股前夜，即使还没有被进入，鼬就已经感觉自己像被卷入快感的浪潮。

忍者被训练得长于忍受疼痛，但是止水不想让对方有任何不适，等到扩张完毕，鼬的下身已经从柱身到穴口都湿淋淋一偏，软膏在体温下化成油，晶亮亮地润滑着下体的里里外外。

他在一个湿热的吻中进入了鼬，拜止水耐性的扩张所赐，鼬适应的很好。止水的贴心地抬高了鼬的下身，细致地观察对方身体的肌肉，青年的身体舒展而匀称，忍者精干的体型此刻随着他的律动抽搐，颤抖，为他张开双腿。两人都是初尝禁果的雏儿，他们的第一次到的很快，鼬甚至没有抚慰前面就到了，止水退出时穴内的精液也被带出来，鼬的精液甚至溅到止水的胸口，二人的下身一塌糊涂。

他们的不应期很短。

第二轮，鼬和止水一转攻势，鼬坐在止水的身上，止水也坐起身来，一边用鼻尖撩拨鼬的颈侧，一边扶着鼬的后腰，时不时用唇舌玩弄鼬的颈侧和耳朵。鼬主导着两人的节奏，扶着止水的肩膀挺动腰部，主动引导着止水进入的角度，每次动作的止水的头部都会狠狠地蹭过内壁的敏感点。在两人的亲昵中，鼬放开了许多，大开大合地用下面吞吃对方，激烈又带着认真意味的放荡，鼬的身体很快蒙上了一层薄汗。

一滴汗水顺着颈侧流经锁骨，被止水用舌尖挑去了，很快舌头变成了牙齿，汗水变成牙印和鼬低声的埋怨。在剧烈的运动中，被扯歪的辫子随着鼬的低头垂落在两人之间，止水带着兴味捏住了一晃一晃的辫子，在手中缠绕把玩，另一只手撑在榻榻米上，止水挺动下身，配合着鼬的动作，自下而上地取悦着对方。

夏夜，库房里寂静无人，整个家族，这个村子都入睡了，屋里的气温逐渐变得闷热。他们索性在纸门外的走廊上相拥，两人比一开始更放得开了，喘息声，肉体的撞击声，和偶尔难耐的呻吟，伴随着夏虫鸣声，鼬嫌辫子压在脑袋下碍事，于是解开了发绳，长发散落在。正是午夜，月亮高上之时，银色的月光照亮二人赤裸的躯体。他们在彼此的凝视中紧紧拥抱。

他们在月下再次拥吻，仿佛世上只有彼此的存在般忘情。

末了，二人并排躺在榻榻米上，房间两侧的纸门大开，穿堂风抚平了夏夜的闷热。

“止水，我们会再做吗？”鼬问到，就像当初问“弟弟是怎么进到妈妈肚子里”一样的口吻，带着懵懂的，对某种答案的期待。

“只要鼬愿意。”止水在黑暗中拉住了鼬的手。

止水侧过身来，手指流连到鼬的胸口，一点一点，和他的肌肤游戏，两人有一句没一句地聊天。

“明天团藏要见我。”止水垂下眼帘，把凶多吉少的担忧憋在了心里。

听闻，鼬撑起上半身，眼里有情绪掀动，黑色的湖水被惊动。但他没说什么，良久，也只是留了句“保重。”

他们就在干涸的体液中睡去了，折腾到半夜，留给他们睡眠的时间很短。天蒙蒙亮的凌晨，他们没有握手便告了别。


End file.
